Mi vida es una novela
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Isabella Swan era la profesora de Lengua del Instituto de Forks. Los problemas comienzan cuando Edward Cullen decide seducirla.


**Mi vida es una novela**

**Disclaimer: **Meyer es la señora y dueña de Crepúsculo, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan era la profesora de Lengua del Instituto de Forks. Los problemas comienzan cuando Edward Cullen decide seducirla.

* * *

**INICIO**

(_Donde se habla de la protagonista. De sus numerosos conflictos. Y bueno, se le presenta al lector el hilo que se va liando)_

— No me esperes despierta, cariño.

— ¿Alguna vez lo hice?

¡Punto para Bella! Toma esa, querido. Él frunció el ceño. Luego casi de inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— Sí, cuando éramos novios.

Y eso era dolorosamente cierto. Cuando éramos novios… Cuando era boba, estúpida y creía en el amor que mi esposo me profesaba.

— Bueno, descuida. No volveré a cometer esa tontería.

— Cuidado, Bella. O entenderé que ya no quieres estar más casada conmigo.

¿Y ahora te vienes a enterar, querido?

— Woa, J, sí que eres inteligente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Recuerda que si te divorcias de mí, nunca más volverás a ver a Emmett.

— Emmett está a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años.

— Aún es menor de edad.

— No por mucho, y entonces él decidirá con quien quiere quedarse…

— ¿Con quién? Con los dos, cariño.

— Eso lo veremos.

— Aún quedan tres meses para su cumpleaños… — me recordó.

— Como te dije, eso lo veremos — aseguré, con más confianza de la que realmente sentía. J tenía todos los recursos para separarme de Emmett, todos. Emmett podía decidir, sí, pero sólo cuando cumpliera los dieciocho. Y nadie me aseguraba que querría verme después de eso. Por lo menos quería tres meses más para poder verlo, para poder sentirlo mío.

J sonrió. Sabedor de mi malestar. Sabedor de que sólo tenía que mover una ficha para que yo me derrumbara. Y él mantenía la manos sobre esa ficha. J salió de la casa dejándome sola. Otra noche sola. Otra noche sabiendo que mi esposa se reunía con su amante. Otra mujer que tenía mucho más suerte que yo.

Suspiré y subí las escaleras. Emmett estaba en su habitación. En frente de su computadora.

— ¿Papá se fue? — preguntó sin mirarme.

— Sí, lo hizo. Tenía trabajo en la comisaría.

— Ajá.

Era una mentira, por supuesto. Y Emmett lo sabía. Hasta sospecho que sabía quién era la mujer que calentaba la cama de mi esposo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto yo, claro. La ingenua y cornuda esposa. Suspiré nuevamente.

— Mañana tienes instituto.

— Como todos los días — me replicó con sorna.

— Deberías acostarte ya.

— Todavía no quiero.

— ¿Chateas con alguien? — pregunté con curiosidad.

— ¡No! — exclamó y tapó la pantalla de la laptop. Alcé una ceja.

—. Quiero decir, eh… sí, chateo con alguien.

— Y no es asunto mío — completé por él —. Ya… Espero que te duermas pronto.

Salí de su habitación y me encaminé a la mía. Estaba perdiendo a J - o tal vez nunca lo tuve. Y estaba perdiendo a Emmett. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo recuperarlos.

.

.

.

**La capitulación de la protagonista**

(_O bien la metida de pata de la protagonista. Donde se habla de lo que hizo para que su novela continúe. Nadie la manda, ¿no?_)

— ¿Cómo está mi profesora favorita?

Esa voz. Bueno, esa era la VOZ. Cargada de terciopelo, de promesas, y de sexo, largas horas teniendo sexo, disfrutando de los placeres de la carne, abandonándose… ¡No sigas por ahí!, me advirtió la consciencia. Cerré los ojos, yo no debía albergar ningún sentimiento por mi estudiante, ninguno.

— Señor Cullen…

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Bella? No me llames "señor"…

— ¿Y cuántas veces yo debo decirle que no me llame Bella?

— No voy a aceptarlo. Eres Bella, mi Bella.

— No soy tuya, Edward, déjate de ridiculeces.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Llamas ridiculeces a lo que yo siento por ti?

— Tú no sientes por mí. Yo soy tu profesora y tú…

— Soy tu alumno — finalizó por mí.

Lo miré. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué debía perseguirme? Él era mi alumno, yo su profesora. No había ninguna forma que… Pero tal vez si éramos discretos y… No, de ninguna manera. Obligué a mi yo adolescente, la que estaba completamente derretida por él, a replegarse y a hacer caso a mi consciencia.

— Señor Cullen…

— Edward, mi nombre es Edward — me corrigió.

— Como sea — resoplé —. Que sea la última vez que te lo diga. No, lo que tú te imaginas, no puede ser. ¡No! — exclamé mientras apartaba de su manotazo uno de sus dedos largos que tenía toda la intención de tocarme la mejilla —. No va a suceder, nunca…

— Casi sucedió… ¿Se recuerda? Un segundo más y…

Cerré los ojos para olvidar la vez en que fui lo bastante débil para dejar que Edward Cullen se me acercara. Pese a mis protestas, había dejado que él me acariciara el brazo. Aquel contacto… aquel simple contacto había encendido fuego en mi interior. Si no llega a ser por la oportuna llamada de mi esposo, yo hubiera… Hubiéramos… Por eso no podía, no debía acercarme a Cullen.

— Aquella vez fue diferente. Y además fue hace mucho, es…

— Sólo hace una semana, Bella.

— Señora Smith, Edward. Mi nombre es…

— Me gusta más Bella — replicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Qué despreocupado era. Y que hermosa tal despreocupación. Ese desenfado. Ese descaro. Como si no tuviera problemas e su vida. Y probablemente así era. Por lo menos no tenía problemas como los míos. Suspiré por… bueno, por enésima vez en ese día.

— No va a pasar. Lo que tú te imaginas…

— ¿Y qué me imagino yo, Bella?

— Pues… — titubeé —. No… No lo sé. Pero no es nada bueno. Y no puede pasar

— No debe pasar, de poder puede, y lo sabes, Bella.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡Deja de llamarme Bella!

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa que algunas románticas del instituto llamaban "la sonrisa destroza-bragas". A mí me dirigía muchas veces esa sonrisa, y podía asegurar que era verdad. Tenía al menso cinco bragas perdidas, así que no era broma; esa sonrisa era un peligro para la salud sexual de cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente.

— Cullen, lo siento, yo…

Él frunció el ceño. Todo rastro de diversión depurado de su cara.

— Es la primera vez que me dices "lo siento".

— Bueno, yo…

— No quiero que me digas lo siento. No me interesa. Lo que quiero que sientas es algo mucho más placentero…

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa seductora. Aparte mi mirada de ella y me concentré en la mesa de mi escritorio.

— No va a pasar… No va a pasar…

— Por favor, profesora, vive un poco.

Cerré los ojos al escucharlo en mi oído. Cada terminación nerviosa se tensó y se preparó para escucharlo. Su aliento aterrizó en el lóbulo de mi oreja y jadeé.

— Le puedo dar tanto placer, profesora… Tanto placer. Te sentirás en las nubes.

Estaba perdida. Mi cuerpo mandó a mi consciencia de paseo, y mi yo adolescente y mi yo lujuriosa hicieron un baile de victoria. Quería que me besara. Quería que me besara… Pero era incapaz de pedirlo, así que incliné la boca hacia él. Él entendió mi súplica silenciosa y me besó. Tan sólo un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para que la poca defensa que todavía me quedara, se marchaba. Me besó una, dos, y luego me devoró. Yo correspondía a su beso encantada de la vida. Como un sediento en un desierto que acababa de encontrar un oasis.

Él besaba tan bien… ¿Cuánto hace que no me besaban así? ¿Me besaron así alguna vez? De improviso estaba sobre mi escritorio. Mi pulcro y limpio escritorio, que empezaba a mojarse por mis jugos. Sí, gran idea de ponerte falda en este día, Bella.

— Adoro tus piernas — me susurró Cullen.

— ¿Sólo mis piernas? — me atreví a decir.

Sí, estaba siendo coqueta. Sí, estaba a punto de tener sexo con uno de mis alumnos. Sí, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero lo hacía…

— Toda tú me gustas — aseguró él.

Metió dos dedos. Dos dedos en mi interior y gemí sin poder evitarlo. En los últimos meses sólo mis dedos habían estado ahí adentro. Los dedos de Edward eran mucho mejor. Largos, delgados y nudosos, prometían maravillas en mi interior. Moví mis caderas al ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos. Los metía y los sacaba sin piedad, mientras yo gemía y me retorcía. Esto era el placer.

— Aún no es el paraíso — me advirtió, como si leyera mis pensamientos, como si estuviera metido en mi cabeza.

Protesté cuando sacó sus dedos. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, tan cerca. Ya podía tocarlo, ¿por qué él me lo negaba?, ¿por qué? Pero no pude decir nada cuando acercó sus dedos a mi boca. Me probé, me probé en su mano y era excitante. Gemí. Él gruñó.

— Dime que usas la píldora — masculló.

Lo hacía, por fines más médicos que sexuales. Y asentí. Edward volvió a gruñir. Apartó mis bragas de un solo tirón y entró con una firme estocada. Juro que vi estrellas cuando se empezó a mover en mi interior. Sin piedad, con fuerza. Casi destrozando mi sentida vagina. Pero no me importaba. Lo encerré con mis piernas y apoyé mis manos en su espalda.

— Sí, así… Así… ¡Más fuerte!

Edward me escuchó y aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas. Yo cerré los ojos, perdida en mi placer. Perdida en el paraíso.

— Eres tan… Tan malditamente estrecha… Eres… eres el mejor coño en el que he estado…

— Eres tan… tan grande… ¡Maldita sea!

Y me vine. Tan fuerte… Tan intensó. Él gritó una última vez y se derramó en mi interior. Carajo si su corrida no era la mejor que había sentido… Carajo si no me sentía tan llena, tan completa…

No lo dejé irse. Lo abracé un poco más. Lo detuve un poco más. Cuando lo alejara, pensaría en lo que había hecho, en lo que habíamos hecho. Pero ahora sólo quería retenerlo un poco más. Sólo un poco más…

* * *

**DESARROLLO**

(_Ya presentado el hilo, ahora lo vamos a liar. Apriétense los cinturones que esto se va a poner movido_)

Estaba segura que todos me veían. Que todos sabían lo que había hecho. Sospechaba que todos me señalaban y decían: _Ahí va Isabella Smith, la que se acostó con su alumno_. Por eso es que hoy intentaba ser invisible, pero sin demostrar que había cometido un error… Como si todo siguiera igual.

Ayer al menos me había funcionado. Ni J ni Emmett se preocuparon de mi silencio en la cena. Ellos hablaron de coches, de béisbol, y de otras cosas que sólo ellos entendían. Yo no podía hablar. Y tampoco comer. Pero a ellos no les importó. O más bien, no se dieron cuenta. Esperaba que así siguiera hoy. Que nadie se enterara que…

— Deberías disimular. La gente está hablando pero aún no sabe lo que te pasó.

— ¿Qué…? ¿De qué está hablando, señorita Hale?

Por supuesto que no sea de lo que estoy pensando. Por favor…

Ella bufó.

— Por favor, tiene cara de una muy buena cogida.

— ¿Qué?

— Y no sólo cara. Su cuerpo está así, como si le costara para caminar…

— ¿Qué?

— Y ese brillo… Sí, definitivamente se la cogieron muy bien. Me alegro por usted, ya empezaba a pensar que no podía retener a su esposo.

Dios me odia. En serio que me odia. De todas las personas… De todas las personas que podrían darse cuenta de lo que hice, ¿tenía que ser precisamente Rosalie-zorra-Hale? ¿No podía ser otra? Dios me odia, de verdad, verdad.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe?

— Creo que nadie. Pero de todas formas, ¿importa?

— Yo…

— Sólo folló con su esposo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso, profesora Smith?

El problema es que no follé con mi esposo, Rosalie. En el que menos pensé fue en mi esposo. Al que menos quise fue a mi esposo. Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a la rubia.

— Al menos, claro que no haya sido con su esposo con quién folló ayer…

Me ruboricé. No pude evitarlo. Y lo odié de inmediato. Hale se rió. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿No deberías ir a clases? El timbre sonó hace bastante.

— Ah, sí claro, tengo Cálculo.

— ¿Pues a que esperas para irte?

Lo sé, no era un buen comportamiento de una profesora con su alumno. No debería tratarla de esa forma, pero no podía… no podía evitarlo.

Ella volvió a reírse y me dio la espalda. Cuando tocó la manilla de la puerta de mi clase, se detuvo.

— ¿Sabe? No es el fin del mundo. Por lo que sé, su esposo la engaña. ¿Qué hay de malo es que usted lo engañe un poco?

— Yo no lo hice por venganza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Como sea. No es el fin del mundo. Este es un país libre y uno puede follar con quien quiera.

Rosalie Hale salió de mi clase, y yo enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos. Estaba tan jodida…

.

.

.

**La verdad del protagonista**

(_O dónde se habla de lo que realmente quiso, quiere y va a hacer con nuestra tierna protagonista. Porque este príncipe es todo un sapo_)

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez miraba lo que tenía en frente. Era tan excitante. Tan delicioso. Estaba ahí, en mi computadora. Y ella con esa expresión de placer que nadie podía quitarle. Bien decían que estar con una mujer mayor que tú, era toda una experiencia. Ahora yo tenía mucha experiencia.

Acaricié la pantalla del ordenador. Como si la estuviera acariciando a ella. Tenía una piel tan suave a pesar de su edad… Claro que tampoco era tan mayor. Sólo eran dieciocho años más que yo. Ella debía tener treinta y seis. Era hermosa. Demasiado hermosa, excitante y sexy para su propio bien.

Guardé las fotos en una carpeta protegida y miré por la ventana, mientras deducía cuál era mi siguiente movimiento.

Unos golpes en mi puerta hicieron que volteara.

— Edward, soy yo.

— Pasa, Jasper.

Jasper entró en mi habitación semidesnudo. Con sólo unos pantalones de chándal como única vestimenta. Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Es en serio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo vas?

— Estoy bien.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

— Me refería a cómo vas con Isabella.

— ¿Por qué la llamas Isabella? Bella es cien veces mejor.

— Supongo que la costumbre. ¿Cómo vas con ella?

— Voy, que es lo importante.

Él lanzó una carcajada poco agradable.

— O sea que todavía ella no se ha abierto de piernas para ti.

Me gustaría saber que diría Jasper si supiera que no sólo se ha abierto de piernas para mí, sino que además quiere repetirlo. Me gustaría, pero no se lo diré. Hasta estar seguro.

Me encogí de hombros con estudiada indiferencia.

— Ya verás como cae.

— Espero que sea como tú dices. La apuesta no es válida si te echas para atrás en el último momento.

— Descuida, lo tengo cubierto. Y luego me vas a tener que dar mis cien grandes.

— Sigue soñando, Edward. Esos cien grandes serán para mí.

— ¿Tan seguro estás?

Él hizo una mueca burlona.

— Mucho.

— Entonces que sean doscientos.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

— ¿Doscientos grandes para que te acuestes con una mujer? Ni que fueras un gigoló.

— Doscientos grandes y hago que se divorcie de su esposo.

Él se cruzó de brazos, muy interesando en mi propuesta. A mi maldito primo le encantaban las apuestas. Pero la iba a pasar mal esta vez, él no ganaría.

— ¿Y cómo demonios planeas hacer eso?

— Confía en mí, lo haré.

Jasper me miró por unos momentos. Luego asintió.

— Vale, doscientos a que Isabella Smith pasará a ser Isabella Swan.

— Es un trato entonces — y le ofrecí mi mano derecha.

— Es un trato — aceptó él estrechando mi mano.

Voy a ganar, Jasper, y te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

Rosalie tocó la puerta en ese momento. La abrió sin esperar respuesta. Y entrecerró los ojos cuando nos vio a ambos reunidos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rosalie? — pregunté de forma seca.

— Esme quiere que bajen. Que la cena ya está lista.

— Vale, vamos.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros.

— Juro que a veces en una piedra en el zapato — mascullé.

Jasper sonrió.

.

.

.

**El elemento infiel**

(_Una vez infiel, siempre infiel, o eso dicen_)

Oscar Wilde dijo: _La mejor forma de superar una tentación es caer en ella_. ¿Pero cuando la tentación es la que te supera a ti? ¿Cuándo la tentación es más grande que tu propia voluntad? Bueno, creo que Wilde no dijo nada al respecto. Y si lo dijo me perdí varias lecciones.

¡Pero es que se suponía que sólo sería una vez y ya! Entonces, ¿por qué las miradas? ¿Las sonrisas? ¿Los mensajes? Sí, los mensajes. Porque Edward consiguió mi número celular y me envía mensajes todas las noches. Algunos mensajes, me hacen ruborizar.

_Sólo sé que tu sabor es siempre el mejor. _

.

_Hoy me quedé mirando tu trasero. Tienes un trasero muy apetecible. La próxima vez te follaré por detrás._

.

_¿Por qué nunca respondes mis mensajes?_

.

Y muchos, muchos mensajes más. Intenté que me dejara en paz. No lo hizo. Ahora intento ignorarlo. Pero parece que llevo el mismo resultado. Algún día llamaré a una columna de consejos y preguntaré cómo rayos le hago para que mi alumno deje de perseguirme. O para que yo misma deje de pensar en él.

Sospecho que no será nada fácil.

Esa misma mañana J preguntaba:

— ¿Pero quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo?

— Es sólo Alice — le respondí.

No era del todo falso. Alice me escribe a menudo, aunque no tanto como Edward, nunca como él.

Es más, Alice ha empezado a preguntarme quien es el hombre misterioso que me envía tantos mensajes. No he querido decírselo. No he querido sincerarme con ella. La conozco desde que éramos unas niñas, y la considero mi mejor amiga, pero no he podido hablarle de lo que me aqueja. Tal vez todo sería más fácil. Aunque a estas alturas, lo dudo.

— Algún día lo sabré — me aseguró esta tarde.

— Preferiría que no, Ali.

— Pero lo haré. Que no te quepa la menor duda.

Por si no fuera suficiente con J y Alice, Rosalie ha decidido que me ayudara en mi cruzada contra la fidelidad.

— Ser infiel no es malo. La fidelidad la inventó el hombre para que las mujeres seamos sumisas, pero es un error. No debemos ser fieles a nuestras parejas.

— Yo siempre le he sido fiel a mi esposo. Siempre. Y me he sentido bien así.

— Te reprimes, eso es lo que pasa — me replicó con aires de entendida —. Pero el sexo no tiene nada que ver con la represión, Bella.

— Señora Smith, o profesora.

— Me gusta Bella — replicó.

_Como a Edward_. Luego me recriminé por ese pensamiento. ¿Ni siquiera en mis pensamientos podía dejarme en paz? ¿Tenía que molestarme hasta en mi propia mente? ¡No era justo!

Rosalie se fue, y Edward entró en mi clase, con el resto de sus compañeros. Me esforcé por hablar de _Romeo y Julieta_ sin que me temblara la voz. Pero fue tan difícil… Les mandé trabajo que hacer para la próxima clase y me despedí de todos. ¿Todos? No, Edward se había quedado y me miraba con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Por qué, señor? ¿Por qué a mí?

— ¿Algún problema, señor Cullen?

Sí, lo sé. Soy masoquista. No me basta con que él decida perturbar mi vida. Además, se la pongo en bandeja de plata.

— De hecho sí, Bella. Tengo un problema.

Tenía la boca seca mientras Cullen se acerca a mí. Mientras rodea mi escritorio y viene hacia mí. Me besa: ya no un simple roce, ahora me besa con todas las de la ley, y me derrito ante él. Soy tan tonta… Tan débil. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Y me abandono al placer que me ofrece.

Me acaricia, más no con brusquedad, con suavidad, con suave pericia. Como si yo fuera su instrumento y él mi humilde músico.

— ¿Tocas? — pregunté. Y al instante me quise golpear por ello. ¿Para qué hablar? Esto está mal, es prohibido, no deberíamos hablar. Tampoco debemos hacer esto, pero…

— Sí, el piano — me responde. Y puedo ver que él está tan sorprendido como yo por mi pregunta tan personal. Claro, que a él le hubiese bastado con ignorarme, pero en lugar de eso me contesta.

Decido no dar más vueltas y lo beso. Lo beso yo. Sin que él me lo pida, o me lo exija. Lo beso, y me encanta. _Tomen eso, perras, él es mío por estos momentos_.

.

.

.

**La amiga de la protagonista**

(_La que arregla todo. O la que sigue liando el hilo. Y la que guarda un PEQUEÑO secreto_)

Almorcé ese día con Alice. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba alejarme de mi casa, donde tanto J como Emmett empiezan a recelar de mí. No me lo dicen, pero me miran fijo. Necesitaba alejarme de la escuela, sobretodo de Edward. Y bueno, necesitaba a mi amiga.

— ¡Bella! — exclamó Alice al verme.

— ¡Alice! — la saludé de la misma forma.

— Dios mío, Bella, tienes un brillo que… Es un gran brillo, querida.

Me ruboricé. Odiaba ruborizarme, pero yo parecía un semáforo que nunca se ponía vede o amarillo, siempre rojo.

— ¡Cuenta! ¡Ahora!

— Alice…

— Ahora, Bella.

Suspiré. Había llegado el momento.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— Por el principio.

Se lo conté todo. Sin omitir nada. Y Alice me escuchó pacientemente. Sin interrumpirme. Sin juzgarme. Sólo escuchándome.

— Oh, Alice, lo arruiné todo.

— No arruinaste nada, Bella, no seas boba. Vamos, seca esas lágrimas.

— ¿Lágrimas?

— Estás llorando. Sécatelas.

Tomé el pañuelo que ella me ofrecía y me limpié. La gente de las mesas del _Mesón de Sue _me miraba. Quise maldecir mi puta suerte. Hoy cuando llegara a mi casa, J sabría que su esposa habría estado llorando. No quería ni imaginar su reacción.

— Relájate, nadie sabe por qué lloras.

— Atarán cabos.

— No, no lo creo.

— Oh, Dios, Alice. Soy una persona terrible.

— No, Bella, eres una persona maravillosa, dulce y buena, a quien le ha pasado algo terrible…

— Eso no me ayuda, Alice.

— Sí, lo siento. Mira, no es el fin del mundo.

— Le soy infiel a mi esposo — exclamé de forma histérica.

Alice frunció el ceño.

— J tiene años poniéndote los cuernos. ¿Qué problema hay en que tú seas infiel por una que otra vez?

— No lo hice por venganza. Alice…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— No… ¡No lo sé! ¿Ok? No sé porqué… Ali, estoy confundida y sólo quiero…

— Mi consejo — finalizó —. Lo sé, cariño.

— Entonces, dámelo.

— Ya lo hice.

— ¿Qué…?

— Sólo vive la vida, Bella, sólo eso. Disfrútala, igual que yo…

— No es justo. Claro que tú la disfrutas, estás casada con James.

Alice me miró pensativa. Como si ella supiera algo que yo ignoraba. O que tal vez no debía saber.

— Le soy infiel a James.

— ¿Qué?

— Por favor, Bella, que no es el fin del mundo.

— Pero…

— Él también me es infiel.

— Pero eso es…

Alice se encogió de hombros.

— La infidelidad toca a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperas, te lo aseguro.

**La prima del protagonista**

(_La que también es alumna de la protagonista. Y todos la llaman "zorra"_)

— Está con mi primo.

— ¿Qué?

— Oh, no lo intente negar. Está con Edward. Felicitaciones, pronto se va a descubrir que es su furcia.

— ¡Alto ahí, señorita Hale! Que yo a usted no le he dado permiso para…

— O sea que es más estúpida de lo que pensaba. Qué decepción.

— ¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Y cómo te enteraste que…?

— No fue difícil. Edward tiene una carpeta llena de fotos de usted. Fotos de cuando ustedes están follando. También tiene un lindo video. No sabía que era tan elástica, por cierto — dijo con sorna —. Oh, y además tiene sus bragas guardadas en el cajón de su cómoda.

— Esas bragas podrían ser de alguien más — mi firme voz se había ido de paseo. Dios, qué vergüenza. Y yo no sabía que Edward sacaba fotos de lo que hacíamos.

— No, son de usted — me aseguró Rosalie —. Edward sólo guarda las bragas de la puta de turno, luego las bota.

— Yo no soy ninguna puta.

— Te va a ser difícil demostrar lo contrario ya que te acuestas con mi primo. Tranquila, yo no te estoy juzgando.

Y no lo hacía. Lo podía ver. Rosalie Hale parecía divertirse sabiendo que su profesora era la amante de su primo. La amante… Tenía que parar. Tenía que hacerlo.

La rubia se fue y yo me quedé sola.

.

.

.

**El hijo de la protagonista**

(_El dulce hijo que sabe que sus padres están a punto de divorciarse. Qué sólo quiere largarse cuando cumpla los dieciocho_)

— Así que Rosalie… ¿Qué tal la conversación con mi madre?

— No es de tu incumbencia, ¿oh sí, Smith?

Rosalie quiso rodearme, pero yo fui más rápido que ella y la apoyé con la pared. Ella se retorció para saltarse pero la encerré con mi cuerpo.

— Me dirás ahora mismo de qué hablan tanto mi madre y tú.

— Del imbécil que se gasta por hijo.

— Respuesta equivocada, cariño.

La besé. O más bien, choqué mis labios contra ella para que supiera que yo era el que mandaba. No ella, nunca ella. Dejé sus labios y acaricié su clavícula.

— Suéltame, idiota o gritaré.

— Adelante, la única que está en la escuela es tu querida profesora. ¿Quieres que se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo?

Rosalie siseó una maldición. No, no le interesaba que mi madre nos descubriera. No quería dejar de ser su alumna predilecta. Mi madre sabía lo perra que ella era, pero no la había visto en vivo y en directo.

Volví a besarla.

Pronto estábamos en mi jeep. Ella sobre mí y yo sobre ella. Yo le acariciaba las piernas. La tenía derretida debajo de mí.

— ¿Sabe tu tío lo zorra qué eres? ¿Sabe que has probados todas las pollas de Forks? ¿Saben tu hermano y tu primo lo que haces para complacer a tus amantes?

Ella gruñó. Yo sonreí y volví a tomar posesión de su boca. Nos acomodé de tal forma que su boca quedara con el cierre de mi pantalón. Ella inmediatamente, lo abrió y sacó mi polla, lista para ella. La chupó, la lamió, y probó cuánto la quería, igual que como yo le había enseñado. Pero detuvo sus lamidas en un momento, en el momento en que yo le había dicho que debía parar. Gruñí y la puse arriba de mí, a horcajadas. Ella se movió contra mí. Jadeé. Luego nos corrimos los dos.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para respirar, y luego yo suspiré.

— Eso muy rápido, ¿sabes? — sonrió ella.

— Salvaje, eso fue lo que fue.

— Sí, tienes razón.

La abracé y ella posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Te hice daño, bebé?

— No. Pero…

— ¿Qué?

— Deberías ser actor.

— ¿Ah, me salió bien ser el patán que te hace daño?

Rosalie asintió.

— Te quedó muy bien, amor.

Le sonreí y la besé suavemente.

.

.

.

**La capitulación del príncipe**

(_Porque a veces a los sapos los delatan_)

Bella era preciosa. La mujer más preciosa que había visto. Y era toda mía. Sonreí. Su esposo era un imbécil, si ella fuera mi esposa, me la follaría todos los días. Bueno, como he estado haciendo.

— Así que es cierto, ¿eh? Te acostaste con tu profesora de literatura.

— ¿Qué no sabes tocar, Jasper?

Pero él sonreía a mi pantalla. ¡Maldición! Minimicé la carpeta. Ya era tarde, lo sabía. Pero no quería que Jasper detallara lo que…

— Creí que habías dicho que no habías podido hacer nada con ella.

Negarlo era estúpido, así que actué a la defensiva:

— Mentí, ¿vale?

— ¿Cuándo?

— El día en que subimos la apuesta.

— Ya… Me viste la cara de imbécil.

— No, sólo quería más pasta.

— Y ganarme.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Jasper sonrió.

— Saliste igual a mí, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros.

— A ver las fotos.

— ¡No! — una cosa era aceptar que lo había engañado, otra, era dejarle ver las fotos de Bella y yo —. Gané la apuesta, me debes cien.

Él alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cien? ¿No pediste doscientos?

— Sí, bueno…

— Serán doscientos cuando logres que Bella Smith se divorcie de su esposo.

— Claro — accedí —. Y mientras tanto me dejarás con la duda, ¿no?

Jasper se detuvo antes de salir de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué duda?

— La duda de por qué apostaste esto. Le pregunté a Bella, ¿sabes? Dice que cuando estaban en la escuela, tú no eras más que el chico popular que la ignoraba y pasaba de ella. Que nunca intercambiaron más palabras que un hola y un chao porque resulta que eran vecinos — sonreí —. Te olvidaste de mencionar lo de los vecinos, ¿no?

— Puede que haya omitido información.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué la apuesta?

— No es tu asunto.

— Y sin embargo me mandas a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Jasper alzó ambas cejas.

— No veo que te estés quejando. Bella es atractiva, ¿no?

— Lo es, sí… Ahora dime qué relación tienes con Alice Witherlade.

* * *

**FINAL**

(_Donde se habla de cómo se encuentra el hilo que libera la novela. Aunque creo que la escritora lo perdió_)

**La protagonista de detective**

(O encontrado el pastel, da lo mismo)

— Dame un café caliente.

El Mesón de Sue estaba vacío, pero confiaba en que alguien comprendiera mi necesidad de cafeína. A falta de Edward buena era la cafeína.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Levanté la vista. Y entonces reconocí a quién me llamaba así.

— ¿Jake? ¿Jake, eres tú?

— El mismo, hermosa.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte.

— Sí, demasiado.

Nos abrazamos y nos dimos dos besos en las mejillas.

— Mira nada más lo hermosa que estás.

— Gracias. Tú en cambio… Woa, Jake, estás impresionante.

Y era verdad, años atrás todavía seguía siendo pequeño y enclenque, ahora era grande, alto, y magnífico.

— Gracias, Bella. Entonces… ¿ese café?

— ¿Trabajas aquí?

— Temporalmente. Sue me da trabajo mientras Leah reposa.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

— Ah, sólo es un resfriado. Pero ya sabes cómo es Sue, obliga a todos a guardar cama.

Sonreí. — Sí, lo sé.

Me trajo el café y se sentó en frente de mí, con la barra como única separación entre nosotros.

— ¿Y cuéntame? ¿Qué es de tu vida?

— Bueno, todo bien. Emmett está bien. Y Jake y… Bueno, estamos bien.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo estoy bien. Me reencontré contigo, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaste?

— Hace dos días. Pero no cambies de tema. Hasta aquí se oyen rumores, Bella.

— ¿Qué rumores? — pregunté con cautela.

— Rumores… Como los que aseguran que tu marido te es infiel —. No dije nada y Jake interpretó correctamente mi silencio. — Así que es cierto. ¡Ese maldito imbécil!

— Jake, no es su culpa…

— ¿Qué no es su culpa? Claro que es su culpa, él es el infiel, él…

— Yo también le fui infiel. Le soy infiel.

Jake me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Tú…?

— Sí, yo Jake — bajé la cabeza —. No soy la misma que viste hace dieciocho años. He cambiado, yo… Sí, Jake, le fui infiel a mi esposo. Con… con uno de mis alumnos.

— ¡Cielos, Bella!

— Lo sé, soy una mala persona, yo…

— A lo que me refiero es que no sabes ni la mitad de la historia.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Me refiero a que te tendieron una trampa, Bella. Ese alumno… ese alumno es Edward Cullen, ¿no?

— Sí…

— Hace un rato estuvo acá. Junto con su primo…

— Jasper Hale.

— Él es el director del Instituto, ¿no?

— Sí…

— Bueno, Jasper y Edward hicieron una apuesta que te incluía.

— ¿Qué?

— Cien grandes si te acostabas con él. Y otros cien si te terminabas divorciando de J.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Espera, que aún no sabes todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser más terrible que…?

— Edward se fue en un momento, pero Jasper se quedó. Y unos minutos después, Alice… tu…

— Mi mejor amiga.

— Se reunió con Jasper. Y hablaron. Él le dijo que había perdido la apuesta. Que le acababa de dar los doscientos grandes a Edward. Ella sonrió y le dijo que: ¿viste, querido?, te dije que iba a pasar. Jasper le contestó: sí, tenías razón. ¿Y ahora que harás con Bella? Contarle la verdad, por supuesto, dijo ella. Te va a odiar, le advirtió él. Tarde o temprano entenderá que lo hicimos por su bien.

Me levanté. Era incapaz de estar ahí. Incapaz de terminar mi café. E incapaz de creer en todo lo que había escuchado.

.

.

.

**La confrontación de la protagonista**

(o algo por el estilo)

…

…

…

Perdón, hay un cambio de título. No es la confrontación. Es la…

**La historia sin los protagonistas**

(Porque a veces no son tan valientes)

— Se fue, Jasper.

Jasper Hale la abrazó por atrás y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro femenino.

— Se fue — volvió a repetir.

— Con todo respeto, Alice, ¿pero qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué se riera y te disculpara por todo?

— Yo sólo le di un empujoncito, sólo eso. Ella… ella hizo el resto. Yo sólo quería que ella cambiara su vida, así que… Por eso hice esa apuesta contigo…

— Que nos ha funcionado de perlas. ¿Cómo me dijiste? Ellos van a estar juntos. Si me equivoco, nunca más voy a volver a verte. Y si doy en el blanco, me divorciaré de James y tú me ayudarás a tener la custodia de Lizzy y Adam. Bueno, se cumplió, ¿no?

Alice bufó.

— Sí, para nosotros, pero para ella…

— Repito, ¿qué esperabas?

— Que al menos me dejara explicárselo. Que por lo menos me diera la oportunidad de… ¡Que no me dejara una simple nota con su estúpido ex!

Alice parecía fuera de sí. Pero Jasper lastimosamente no podía compadecerla.

— ¡Y tú…! ¡Tú le dejaste irse!

— Sólo le di un empujoncito.

— ¿Un empujoncito? ¿Un…?

Jasper unió su boca con la de Alice y no la dejó terminar. Y ella se abandonó a sus caricias.

.

.

.

**El chismoso de Forks**

Jessica Stanley_. En horas de la noche de ayer, Isabella Swan abandonó Forks. Se fue a la espalda de su reconocido amigo Jacob Black, en una Harley Davison de color negra. ¿La razón de su partida? Muchas, y todas no tan claras. _

_La primera es que Bella se cansó de las infidelidades de su esposo Jason Smith, popularmente conocido como J, y decidió largarse con su amigo de toda la infancia. Tal vez algo más, si me preguntan a mí. Y es que Jacob Black está para chuparse los dedos. _

_La segunda razón es que encontraron a la señora Smith relacionada con algún miembro de la escuela. Tal vez un profesor, o un alumno. Jasper Hale no ha declarado a esta corresponsal, pero se espera que lo haga y nos aclare varias cosas. Entre ellas, su repentina relación con Alice Witherlade, quien, siguiendo el ejemplo de su mejor amiga, acaba de divorciarse de su esposo, James Witherlade. _

_La última y tercera razón que barajea esta corresponsal, es que Isabella Smith encontró a su hijo, Emmett y a una de sus alumnas, Rosalie Hale (quien es la hermana del director del instituto), en una comprometida posición. ¿Será que aquella sorpresa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que la señora Smith se vaya de Forks?_

**Epílogo**

(Donde… bueno, léanlo para enterarse)

— No acertaron en nada — murmuró Jake mirando el periódico.

— Y que lo digas — dijo Emmett en el mismo tono.

Rosalie a su lado dio un trago a su cerveza.

— Te vas a tener que esconder para que no se note el engaño, Jake.

El aludido asintió.

— Eso parece.

— No era así que imaginaba la nueva vida de Isabella — dijo Alice, mirando la foto del periódico, en el que aparecía su amiga marchándose de Forks.

— Bueno, así la eligió ella — replicó Jasper.

— ¿Pero de qué van a vivir, Jazz?

— Bella dijo que escribiría una novela — intervino Rosalie. — Con lo que pasó, ¿quién le dice que no?

— Cierto…

— Edward y mi madre — masculló Emmett —. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Rosalie le contestó:

— Edward quería un cambio. Quería alejarse de Carlise y de Esme. Quería vivir su propia vida. Y no que le obligaran a hacer lo que no quería.

— ¿Por ejemplo? — le preguntó Alice.

— Él no quería ser médico y Carlise lo iba a obligar a hacerlo — dijo Jasper. Luego suspiró: —, lo admiro, ¿saben? Él pudo alejarse de Carlise, yo no. Edward se fue de Forks con una mujer increíble.

— Y tú te quedas en Forks con una mujer increíble, ¿no? — preguntó Alice.

— Con una mujer maravillosa — le confirmó Jasper.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Lo sé, me quedó bastante raro. Por si acaso no se termina de entender, Edward quería doscientos grandes para largarse de Forks y alejarse de su familia. Y Bella se divorció definitivamente de J. Y claro, se marcharon juntos.

- Mi primera publicación de esta pareja. Qué emoción. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Me dan reviews?


End file.
